bridged_worldsfandomcom-20200215-history
Dr. Amos Royden/Phantasm
Dr. Amos Royden, a Skymarn dark matter theorist and researcher at Dalman University, sought to travel into the space between the Worlds. He was rivals with another researcher, Ulysses Elmstone, who was bitter that the University allowed Royden over himself. Royden boarded his own spacecraft after tearfully departing with his beloved wife, Miriam. He promised that his research would make their lives better than they could possibly imagine. He went to his area of study: Charybdis, a legendary black hole that was composed of dark matter that Royden was going to try to extract. As he neared Charybdis, his ship came under attack by a platoon of Iron Raiders, that shot and destroyed his ship. Horrified, he tried to fight them, only for them to throw him into Charybdis itself. Royden fell into it, and, as if sentient, the dark matter bonded with his body and transformed him. He was now pure dark matter, and could levitate, fly, and breathe in space. Dr. Royden then tracked down the platoon that destroyed his ship, cornering them while they took a rest stop on a distant moon. He ambushed them, discovering new powers as he progressed in the fight. He was much stronger, and he was completely phasable, as the bullets went right through him. He was also able to solidify parts of his body, such as his fists, when he wanted to. He tried to punch one of the mercenaries, and he punched him into nothing. He left one alive, and interrogated him. “Why did you attack my ship?” “Wait, you’re that geek from…?” “WHY DID YOU ATTACK ME?!” “Ok, ok, some guy from that Skymar school hired us. Elmer, no, Elmstone, was his name!” Royden, realizing it was his old colleague, killed him, and left back for Skymar, now able to create portals with his powers. He infiltrated the University, and phased right into the office of Ulysses Elmstone. “Look what you’ve done to me!” “What the hell, what even are you? Wait a second, Amos, is that… you?” “Yes, now that you’ve ruined my life, I’d like to make this quick on you!” As Royden approached him, he became overwhelmed with anger, and as he punched Elmstone, an explosion was heard outside. Then, a hall inside of the school was suddenly on fire. Royden looked outside, and saw several meteors falling to the ground. He then realized what had happened: He was capable of summoning meteor showers. Elmstone regained consciousness, only to be killed by a meteor. The campus was then surrounded by the SWF, and he fled. He left for his home, but his wife, terrified of his new appearance, urged him to leave. Once she realized that it was truly him, she was more calm, but said that he would never be able to live among her or any of their kind anymore, as he was a wanted man. He accepted this, and left. As he went back into space, he thought about what she had said he looked like, as if he were a “phantasm that my friends told stories of when I was a child”. The name stuck in his mind, and so began the life of Phantasm. Category:Characters